ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
April 2021
April 2021 During the month of April, Yeovil Town F.C played 6 League matches. They ended the month 1st in the League. EFL Championship: MD39 Derby County Post-match Interview "This game will rightly be remembered for Derick's MOTM performance with his brace and assist, but this game was won on the introduction of Courtney with 20-minutes remaining. This game was not much of an improvement from Burton Albion. Defensively, we have been very porous and that is a concern. This is something we need to sort out right away as it's been going on long enough!" EFL Championship: MD40 Bristol City Post-match Interview "I don't even remember the last time we had a good ol' 1 - 0 win but it feels good! Just what we needed to reset ourselves after our recent spell. Defending, in general, is just something we have been less conscious of this year. Obviously, last year our record was amazing. But we built our team around defence first and won games that way. For the Championship - we accepted that it was a completely different level with players of a higher quality. You're going to concede. So we've focused more on our attack as a means to win us matches. With that said - we still have the best defensive record in the league!" EFL Championship: MD41 Sheffield Wednesday Post-match Interview "Wasn't really ready for that. That got their goal right after our kickoff, we pulled one back quite quickly and from there on, it was mostly a barrage on our goal for 80-minutes. I can only put this down to seasonal fatigue, to be honest. 11-points between us and Cardiff. We've got enough in the tank to get us over the finish line, but it's going to be tough." EFL Championship: MD42 Aston Villa Post-match Interview "Oh wow! That game was genuinely lost! We had hope for a comeback once we made it 2 - 1 but when Scott scored, it felt like it was over. I wasn't really enjoying Sorensen playing CDM, which is why I pushed him up to LCM and brought on Fane. But those two strikes, from almost identical positions, into the same corner of the net just 5-minutes apart - that is truly something special. Brilliant strikes from a wonderful talent. Now we just need 1-point in our next game to secure the Title!" EFL Championship: MD43 Birmingham City Post-match Interview "What a way to win the Title! I fielded our second team today as the first team were mostly fatigued, but it just so happened that this team was packed full of players who were here when I arrived. Players who've been here even before that. And, you know. Players who have already committed their futures away from the club and some that will likely move on still. Probably their last appearance as a collective. But for today, they were the Champions. Santos lead the charge in the best performance I've seen from him during my time here. A brilliant header for the first and a great strike from outside the box for the second. Rodgers and Seager, two local lads, had a great game. Mugabi was dominant and lead the celebrations. Everything about the team and the performance today was special and now - our campaign is done. We're officially a Premier League team!" EFL Championship: MD44 Norwich City Post-match Interview "That's the way you celebrate winning the Title! Though I wish Marwin would have hit some of those belters earlier in the season! Equally as impressive was Lasse! 2 assists and just having an all around great game. He's really making me ask some questions ahead of next season if I am being honest. Two games left over May and it's really just a case of enjoying ourselves. We have our last Home game next, along with the trophy presentation, before an Away trip to Blackburn. Then we're done!" YeoLaTengo Monthly Review We've done it! Personally, I don't quite know how we got here. We started the season as a dark horse, but with each point game, we just kept climbing up the table. Suddenly, we were ahead of the pack by 10-points and it has mostly remained that way for months. But this month, in a clash against Birmingham City, we sealed our promotion. With each passing game, the excitement and the buzz grew. It became a matter of time rather than if. Because frankly, this team has been hurricane through the league. While plenty of teams have posed a challenge, the work ethic and spirit to keep playing to the final whistle is exactly how we've made it so far, so quickly. And with Premier League football secured for next season, it becomes a case of the team needing to keep that spirit and motivation to take on some of the biggest teams in the world. Before all of that though - let's take on QPR and Blackburn! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month While I am very tempted to give the award to the whole team. There have been 3 exceptional performers this month that would make it unfair for me to do so. M. Reuvers, L. Sorensen and D. Osei Yaw. Quite how Marwin went months with 0 goals and 0 assists, to now being the assist leader for both the club and the league, is nothing short of an amazing turn-around in form. Osei has lead the way this month with goals, at times, dragging the team across the finish line. But there can be only one winner, and that has to be Lasse Sorensen. Forced into the time from an untimely injury to S. D'Almeida, he has notched goals, assists, and MOTM awards in almost every game. He was thrown into the deep end, but then he tamed the sharks. A wonderful month for the young Dane!